Gavin's Adventures
Gavin's Adventures is a subsidiary of Gavster Universal, creating stories in a choose-your-own-adventure format. Since its launch in 2013, it has become the most profitable arm of Gavster Universal, grossing over 250 dollars. As is true of all brands affiliated with Gavster Universal, all Gavin's Adventures members live in the neighborhood of Gavster Universal CEO Gavin McCarthy. Currently, 13 seasons, each with 5 stories, have been published and are available for gameplay. Membership, which allows you to play any level at any time, costs 2 dollars per year; for most of Gavin's Adventures' history, a lifetime subscription could be purchased for 2 dollars. Any level in seasons 1 and 2 can be played by a non-member for 50 cents. History The Game of Life and Death In 2012, The Game of Life and Death, a choose-your-own-adventure series similar to modern Gavin's Adventures, was founded to mediocre financial success by Anish P. (who has not granted Gavster Universal the right to use his full name). After creating 7 episodes of the series, Anish decided to sell the right to create stories in his proprietary format to Gavster Universal in 2013. Gavster Universal agreed to the deal, and after paying Anish 50 dollars, discontinued the existing episodes and renamed the series Gavin's Adventures. Pricing change of 2016 Due to an executive hiatus, Gavster Universal had no steady source of income, and was forced to earn money in an alternative fashion. From this need came a controversial change in the pricing of Gavin's Adventures membership occurring in July of 2016. Rather than 2 dollars funding a lifetime membership, as was the case before the change, the same amount began to only fund a one-year membership. Though the company informed members of the change, it still received criticism from some external groups, who accused it of "consumer deception. List of seasons Each season is named after its first episode. * Season One: Spy vs. Spy vs. Spy (2013) * Season Two: Zoo Escape (2013) * Season Three: Management Issues (2013) * Season Four: Scientifically Unmethodical (2014) * Season Five: A Revolutionary Season (2014) * Season Six: Of Astronomical Proportions (2014) * Season Seven: This One Will Be Ruff (2015) * Season Eight: AI by Design (2015) * Season Nine: I'm GU and You're Me (2015) * Season Ten: Bounty of Intrigue (2016) * Season Eleven: Pop Without the Corniness (2016) * Season Twelve: Hey Guys, It's Your Favorite GA'er (2016) * Season Thirteen: Who's Ever Heard of an Inexperienced President? (2017) Seasons 14 and 15 are in the works. The release of Season 14 will tentatively occur in August 2017. Story labels Each story contains one of three bolded labels on its obverse, namely Luck, Logic or Composite. Stories designated Luck '''primarily contain chance elements, while '''Logic '''stories require one to think about the most viable solution to the problems that they face in order to succeed. '''Composite '''stories contain both elements of '''Luck stories and of Logic stories. Additionally, each story contains a difficulty quotient from 1 to 100. A higher value denotes a more difficult story, while a lower value denotes an easier story. Each story begins with a short overview of the setting, time, and circumstance or the story to come; this element is never longer than 2 paragraphs. Following the overview, 3 choices will be given, usually pertaining to 3 locations that can be traveled to. Once this choice is made, the choices you receive next will depend on which choice you selected last. Each story contain about 250 total choices, and about one-eighth of these result in death, which ends the story. Once the goal of the story has been accomplished through one's choices, the story ends, and said person's name is recorded in the completion log of the story. To date, only one story has not been completed by any member; namely, the season 7 episode entitled, "The Marxman of Government," with a difficulty quotient of 94.